Hired Help
by Orton Addict
Summary: She's just a housekeeper. He's a professional wrestler. They lead very different lives. But when their worlds intertwine, there's nothing that can keep them apart...except everyone else. OCOrton, Dave Batista, HHH, John Cena
1. Chapter 1

**I know what you are all thinking…I have enough in the works, the last thing I need is another story to update. Well, ya'll are right but this one has been in a notebook since around April and I think it's ready for people to read so here is my new story, Hired Help. **

Chapter One: Lacie's P.O.V.

"I'm sorry, Lacie, but we're going to have to let you go," my boss, Mark told me when I walked into work one morning.

"Are you serious? Why?" I asked, outraged and confused.

"Because we had to make cuts in the budget. Unfortunately, you have little seniority here so you were one of the first ones that we cut."

"Since when do hotels not need housekeeping?"

"That's not the case, Lacie. The hotel just couldn't afford to pay everyone. It was either this or close down the whole hotel and everybody loses their jobs. Now, turn in your uniform and go home," he said and walked away.

"Well, now doesn't this just suck?" I muttered to myself. I gathered my things, turned in my uniform and walked to the bus stop.

About an hour later, I arrived at my apartment in downtown St. Louis.

"You're home early," my roommate Andrea greeted.

"Yeah, well, Mark told me I was fired as soon as I got there this morning."

"Are you kidding? That's awesome! It's fate I tell you!"

"Wow, I never knew you had such a personal vendetta against me."

"Just because I knew you would never quit your job."

"Why would you want me to quit my job?"

"Well, last night Josh asked me to move with him and I told him I would…"

"Oh, that's great," I said sarcastically, cutting her off. "You wanted me to quit my job because you're moving out and you want me to have no way to pay the rent."

"If you would stop interrupting me I would tell you that you are taking everything the wrong way. I found you a different job where you don't even have to live here."

"Really? What is it?"

"It's a housekeeping job where you can live there paying no rent paid about ten thousand dollars a month."

"Holy shit! Where's this place at?"

"Here in St. Louis, the rich side of town."

"Is there a phone number anywhere?"

"Yeah, it's here in the paper," she said and handed me that day's newspaper. "There's a house number and a cell phone number. But I have to go meet Josh for lunch," she told me and left me standing there with a decision to make.

But really, what did I have to lose?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Randy's P.O.V.

I walked into my house on one of the few days off I get and looked around. The place was still a mess from the party I had on my last day off.

I sighed and walked over to the answering machine and saw there were quite a few messages. I pressed the button to listen to them as I walked into the kitchen.

"Randy, this is your mother. Your father and I were planning on having a family get-together this weekend and were wanting to know if you could make it. Give me a call back. Love you. Bye."

"Doubt it," I said out loud as the machine went on to the next message.

"Hey baby, it's Bobbie. You said you were going to be home today. Why aren't you picking up? I tried to call your cell phone but apparently you don't want to talk to me."

"Really? I wouldn't have guessed that one," I commented and took a drink from my bottle of water.

"Please call me back whenever you get this. Bye, baby! I love you!"

"Nope you just love my money."

There were several more messages from friends and family that I got relatively bored of and was just about to turn the damn thing off when the last message began to play.

"Hi, my name is Lacie Marshal and I'm calling in response to the housekeeping ad you had in the paper. If you would like to talk to me about my qualifications, my number is 555-8153. Thank you."

I picked up the phone and dialed her number.

"Hello?" a voice answered.

"Hi, is this Lacie Marshal?"

"No, this is her roommate. May I ask who this is?"

"I'm returning her call about the housekeeping job. I'd really like to talk to her."

"Ok, just a minute."

I waited for a while before another voice came on the phone. "This is Lacie."

"Hi, I'm returning your call and I just want to let you know that you have the job."

"But I haven't even told you about my past jobs or qualifications or anything. You haven't even interviewed me."

"Ok, umm…you clean right?"

"Yeah."

"You passed the interview."

"Alright, when do I start?"

"Tomorrow if you can."

"That's great, I can do that. But why are you hiring me when you haven't even met me?"

"Listen, Lacie, I'm gone five out of seven days of the week, sometimes more. All I need is someone who can keep my house clean and take care of my dogs while I am gone and I figure you seem like a polite enough person to trust to take care of these things."

"How do you know I'm polite? You've only been talking to me for five minutes?"

"Let's just say I have a good judge of character."

"Okay, well, what time do you want me over tomorrow?"

"Is three o'clock alright with you?"

"That's great. I guess I'll see you then."

I gave her my address and was getting ready to hang up when she stopped me.

"Hey, wait, I don't even know your name. I think I should be able to know who my boss is if I'm going to be living in his house."

"You can just call me Randy. You'll figure out who I am tomorrow at three," I said and hung up the phone.

For some reason, I was really excited about my new hired help.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, four stories updated within a Week. Pretty amazing for me! I want to thank everyone for reviewing and continuing to read my stories even though it takes me quite a while to update them. But you all are loyal and stick with me until I finish them, so thank you. I only own Lacie. **

Chapter Three: Lacie's P.O.V.

As the taxi cab pulled up to Randy's house, my eyes widened in amazement. My new home was immaculate. It looked like something you would find Brad Pitt living in. Little did I know that my boss would be way better than Brad Pitt.

I got out and grabbed my bags out of the trunk of the taxi. After paying the cab driver, I walked up to the door and knocked. And about thirty seconds later, I was met with the most beautiful face ever.

What I presumed to be Randy's girlfriend.

"I don't know how you got this address but Randy isn't signing autographs today," she said and began to close the door.

"Umm…I'm not here for an autograph. I'm Lacie Marshal, the new housekeeper. I talked to Randy yesterday and he said that I got the job," I replied.

"Wow, that is actually a pretty good lie. But I know for a fact that Randy didn't have a job open for a housekeeper."

"Actually, Bobbie, I did," I heard a voice from behind her and looked to see the face of WWE Superstar Randy Orton.

"Well, I didn't know about it."

"You don't have to know about everything, sweetheart. After all, this is my house, not yours," he told her matter of factly and then turned to me. "Come on in and excuse the mess."

"That's what I'm here to fix," I replied with a smile.

He returned it and started to take me upstairs. "Your room is up here and I want you to make yourself at home. "

"I guess I should considering I'm going to be staying here for a while."

"Yeah," he said and then paused. "Listen I'm sorry about my girlfriend. I didn't know she was flying in today. I guess it was supposed to be a surprise for my birthday."

"It's your birthday?"

"Actually tomorrow is."

"Happy early birthday then," I told him.

"Thank you. Listen tomorrow I have this phone conference with my boss so I will probably be in my office most of the day and unfortunately Bobbie is flying out to see her family," he said with false sincerity, " and I was just going to let you know that if you need to go anywhere, take any car you want and do what you need to do."

"Oh, okay. Do you mind if I look around and try and figure out where everything is?"

"Not at all. I actually got conned into taking Bobbie out to dinner. Just make yourself at home."

I nodded as he walked out of the room and left with a beautiful view of the rest of the city of St. Louis.

_Later that night_

Randy and Bobbie had been gone for about two hours and in those two hours, I had managed to clean the whole house, minus vacuuming and sweeping.

As soon as I had sat down to rest, the doorbell rang. I sighed and went to answer the door. I looked out the window and saw a black BMW sitting in the driveway. I opened to see none other that Triple H.

"Hi, is Randy home?" he asked.

"No, he and Bobbie went out to dinner," I replied. "But I'm sure he wouldn't care if you came in and waited until he got home."

"Okay, thank you."

"No problem. Do you want something to drink?"

"A beer would be nice."

I smiled and walked into the kitchen, unable to believe that The Game was sitting in the living room just twenty feet away from me. I grabbed him a beer and a bottled water for himself.

"Wow, Orton's place is actually clean," he commented as I handed him a Bud. "If you don't mind me asking, who are you?"

"I'm Lacie, Randy's housekeeper," I replied sitting in the chair across from him.

"Well, I gotta hand it to the kid, he sure does know how to pick them."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Not only do you clean well, you're absolutely beautiful."

"Come on, Paul, don't tell me you're hitting on my housekeeper," Randy's voice rang from the foyer. Neither one of us had even heard him come in.

"No, Randall, I'm a married man. Just telling the truth," Paul replied as Randy came in undoing his tie.

"That is true though," he smiled, as my cheeks turned a bright crimson. "You clean very well."

"Where's Bobbie?" I asked, changing the subject.

"We got into a bit of an argument so I decided it would be better for her to stay the night in a hotel. So I guess it's just the three of us tonight."

I grinned slightly. I couldn't wait.


	4. Chapter 4

**So, here is the chapter of **_**Hired Help**_** that I promised. And I think I have gotten back into it so there should be more frequent updates. Also, if you haven't done so, check out my newest story **_**One in a Million.**_** And I should have a new chapter of that up by tonight.**

Chapter Four: Randy's P.O.V.

I went into the kitchen and grabbed myself a beer before retreating back to the couch and sitting by Paul who seemed like he was in a deep conversation with Lacie about wrestling. This gave me the perfect opportunity to finally take her in. Her sandy blond hair was messily pulled high on top of her head. Her almond shaped eyes seemed like endless pools of dark chocolate and set off the milky, smooth complexion of her skin. I couldn't help but notice the cute set of dimples that appeared when she laughed at something Paul said.

Before I could catch myself, my mouth split into a grin.

"What do you think, Orton?" Paul asked, knowing very well that I had no clue what they were talking about but only said something to cause Lacie's attention to be on me as well.

I just shrugged my shoulders and took a drink of my beer, trying to hide the burning sensation in my cheeks. "Why did you come over here, Paul?" I asked once I regained my composure.

"Oh, yeah, Steph has called a creative meeting for Monday before the show and I figured it would be just as easy to come over here than to try and call you because I know a lot of the times you forget that your cell phone is for people to call you on," he said, getting up from the sofa. "I guess I should be going anyway."

"It was nice meeting you," Lacie smiled as she held out her hand to Paul.

"Nice meeting you, too," he said and took it before walking to the front door with me following behind him. "You sure do have a taste in workers, Orton," he told me once we were out of earshot of Lacie.

"Pure luck," I replied as I looked back at her.

"Alright, well, I'll see you tomorrow," Trips said and patted me on the shoulder before walking out to his car.

I made my way back to the living room with Lacie and sat down on the couch once again. Things were uncomfortably silent for a few minutes before I decided to speak up. "So are you originally from St. Louis?"

"Yeah, my parents moved here from Houston right after they got married," she said, taking a drink from her water bottle.

"Any particular reason?"

"No, I guess you could say my parents 'lived on the edge' or whatever. They always did these random things. Like I remember when me and my brother came home from school one day, it was like a Tuesday or Wednesday and my parents told us to pack a couple days worth of clothes because we were going to New Orleans, for absolutely no rhyme or reason. It wasn't even Mardi Gras. I guess Dad just wanted to go down to the French Quarter down there and Mom agreed."

I smiled at the way her eyes lit up as she talked about her family. "So, uh, just out of curiosity, how old are you?" I asked, kind of jumping around.

"Twenty six. I'll be twenty seven on April 30."

"Really? Me too. Well, tomorrow, not on the thirtieth," I said, kind of rambling.

"Yeah, you told me that earlier," she reminded me, chuckling slightly as she looked at the clock. "I think I'm going to head to bed. It's already midnight and I still have a lot more to do around here tomorrow. It was nice talking to you, Randy. Goodnight."

"Yeah, you too. Goodnight," I said as I watched her walk upstairs. I finished my beer before following in her footsteps and going to my own bed without a thought of Bobbie in my mind.

* * *

I stumbled downstairs the next morning to the smell of food cooking in the kitchen. I followed the aroma to see Lacie bustling about the kitchen, making breakfast.

"I thought I hired a housekeeper, not a chef," I joked, startling her.

"You scared me, Randy," she smiled, her hand on her ample chest.

"You didn't have to do this," I said walking up beside her and flipping the pancakes.

"No, go sit down," she told me sternly, taking the pancake turner from my hand.

"I thought I was the boss."

"Everyone deserves a day off. Now go sit down."

I raised my hands in defeat and sat down at the small kitchen table. That day's newspaper was already on the table along with a glass of orange juice. I smiled at the thought. "How'd you know I liked orange juice?" I asked her.

"It was in the fridge and since this is your house, it wasn't that hard to figure out," she said, setting a plate full of pancakes, sausage, eggs and toast in front of me.

"Damn woman, I'm going to have to spend eight hours in the gym just to work off breakfast," I laughed as she sat down beside me with her own plate of food. I took the sports page from the newspaper and set the rest of it in the middle of the table.

Breakfast was quiet except for short comments by Lacie about the nonsense that was on the front of the paper.

I finished my food before she did and felt like I had gained five pounds. "God, Lacie, that was good. I could get used to coming home to you."

"Thank my mother. She's the one who taught me how to cook."

"I'll have to tell her when I meet her," I smirked before finishing my orange juice.

She choked on her coffee slightly before answering. "You want to meet my mother?" she asked, thinking it was kind of weird.

"Well, eventually. You're going to be living here, so why not?"

She just raised her eyebrows before turning her chocolate eyes back down to the newspaper.

I sighed before looking at the clock. It was around ten and for some reason, I was hyped up and ready to get out of the house. But, with Bobbie gone and Paul back out on the road, I had no one to go anywhere with. Then I looked back at my housekeeper. She felt my eyes looking at her and stood up and began cleaning the table.

"Aren't you going to ask what my plans are for my birthday?" I asked her as she set the dishes in the dishwasher.

She looked up at me. "What are your plans for your birthday, Randy?"

"Going to the mall, maybe catch a movie and then out to the bar later tonight."

"Really? That sounds fun. Who's going with you?"

I smirked not taking my eyes off of her. "You."


End file.
